criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back in Business
Back in Business is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case of the game as well as the city of Clearford. It is also the eighth case to take place in Vocation City, a district based in Clearford. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Gale and the player received a text message from heir August Eastman that the nefarious global criminal organization, The Ladri, claimed another victim at the Cindy Opera House in the heavily-polluted Australian quadrant of Vocation City. As soon as the team equipped anti-pollution masks and arrived at the outstanding and architecturally beautiful opera house, they find the body of a familiar face tied to a torture device called "the breaking wheel". The victim was an Italian businessman named Edgardo Provenza, who was tied to the breaking wheel and later had his bones broken until he died of shock, as confirmed by Evelyn's autopsy reports. Gale and the player met three familiar suspects during the investigation. The first one was Maria Benedetti, the homeless immigrant who is a member of The Ladri. She was immediately put in custody. The second one was Cecilia Murphy, the poor garbage cleaner who's been receiving generous gifts from an unknown individual which helped her and her daughter, Althea, through tough times. The third one was the CEO of the Atlantis Corporation, Samantha Fleming, who had her jewelry store robbed shortly after Edgardo was murdered. In the middle of the investigation, Gale and the player were recapping what they knew so far until a gunshot was fired which struck Gale in the chest. The bullet came from outside and Gale was immediately taken to the hospital as Warren assigned Angel to work with the player to find Edgardo's killer which may possibly be the one who shot Gale. Angel and the player were quickly informed by Casey that Bernardo de Luca, the previous owner of the De Luca Bakery, escaped prison. They went to the bakery, only to find him in a horrible hiding spot. He was taken into custody as well. The team also interrogated August Eastman, whose identity was nearly exposed which could have cost him his life. They also learned that Edgardo was related to Enrico Motta, whom to Bernardo was a threat. Samantha was revealed to be bankrupt as Edgardo scammed her out of all of her money. Cecilia was fired from her one and only job (she worked for Edgardo) and admitted to considering killing him for ruining her family. Maria still holds a grudge against Edgardo for breaking her heart in Mexico. She wanted to marry someone in the United States so she could legally live there in peace without her immigration officer hassling her. The team found a sledgehammer with blood on it and knew that it was the murder weapon used to crush the victim's bones. With all of the evidence they gathered, the team was surprised that the killer turned out to be Maria Benedetti. Once Angel proved Maria was the killer when she initially denied it, Maria was enraged at the team and admitted to killing her ex-fiance. As the player already knows, Maria fell in love with Edgardo in Mexico where they announced their wedding to Maria's parents. Her parents didn't approve of their daughter's choice and as a result, they disowned her and considered her no longer a part of the Benedetti Family. Soon after that, Edgardo broke up with Maria who then moved to the United States. The bank teller, Anusha Ghadavi, made her homeless by denying her visa and didn't support her with money. Maria would soon become the leader of the homeless community and mug people to survive on the streets of Vocation City. Maria's immigration officer, Kyle Faulkner, kept an eye on her and is currently attempting to deport her back to Mexico due to her being an illegal immigrant. With all the hardship she faced in her life, Maria turned to joining The Ladri. It was only when she joined did she find out that Edgardo was a member as well. During their time together in the organization, Maria discovered that Edgardo broke up with her because he wanted to protect her as he was being investigated by INTERPOL. Edgardo joined the organization when it was formed in 2014 and pulled off many jobs, making him rich and establishing his own business. He wanted to get back with Maria seeing as INTERPOL couldn't prove his crimes. Maria was shocked at this revelation and decided to kill him for breaking her heart and making her go through such a hard life. She wanted to leave the organization after she killed Edgardo and she did just that. When asked if she was the one who shot Gale, she quickly responded with a no, saying that the leader themselves performed the job. However, she admitted to robbing the jewelry store. With all this cleared up, Maria was shipped off to court. During the trial, the Honorable King was horrified at Maria's way of killing the victim but felt sympathy as he related to her by telling the time he fell in love with his now-deceased wife, Lora King (nee Samson) and the times they shared before the cancer got to her. Maria cried and wished that her life wasn't so filled with sorrow. The Honorable King wiped the tears from his eyes and sentenced Maria to life in prison with a parole possibility of 40 years for the murder of Edgardo Provenza and any robberies she committed whilst her tenure to The Ladri. After the shocking arrest and trial, Angel searched the jewelry store once more to find more information on The Ladri and discovered in a newspaper article that The Ladri was suspected of dealing with a terrorist in Iran. Spencer speculates that the leader founded the organization and needed money to possibly order nuclear weapons. Spencer realizes that a nuclear attack on Vocation City or even the entire city of Clearford is The Ladri's master plan. August agrees to verifying this plan by sucking up to the leader. Evelyn decided to accompany the player in searching the De Luca bakery and learns more about Gale's past herself. Cecilia has been mysteriously receiving gifts from an unknown individual for some time and she doesn't even know who it is. Thanks to this stranger, the family wasn't starving. Also, the duo found Gale's execution order but Casey was unable to find any proof on it. However, the entire team visits the hospital and checks up on Gale. Luckily, he survived his gunshot wound but he was unable to move. Dr. Neil Hunter informed the department that Gale would be able to move tomorrow. Relieved, the department went out for drinks. During that time, the player meets Tristan's husband, Ethan Garrett for the first time and Olivia Winter once more. Stats Victim * Edgardo Provenza (Tied to the breaking wheel and later had his bones broken until he died of shock) Murder Weapon * Sledgehammer Killer * Maria Benedetti Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot making Appearance * The suspect wears charms * The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask * The suspect has scratch marks Profile *The suspect knows knot making Appearance * The suspect wears charms * The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask Appearance * The suspect wears charms * The suspect has scratch marks Profile *The suspect knows knot making Appearance * The suspect wears charms * The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask * The suspect has scratch marks Profile * The suspect knows knot making Appearance * The suspect wears an anti-pollution mask * The suspect has scratch marks Killer's Profile * The killer knows knot making. * The killer wears charms. * The killer wears an anti-pollution mask. * The killer has scratch marks. * The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Opera House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Suitcase, Torn Note) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows knot making) * Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Opened Briefcase) * Examine Opened Briefcase. (Result: Photo of Edgardo and Maria; New Suspect: Maria Benedetti) * Question Maria about her time with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo found) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Meeting Arrangements; New Crime Scene: Jewelry Store) * Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clues: Robbery Bag, Faded Card; Prerequisite: Note unraveled; New Suspect: Samantha Fleming) * Examine Robbery Bag. (Result: Charm) * Analyze Charm. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears charms) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Employee Badge) * Analyze Employee Badge. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Cecilia Murphy) * Talk to Cecilia about working for the victim. (Prerequisite: Employee Badge analyzed) * Speak to Samantha Fleming about the robbery. (Prerequisite: Jewelry Store investigated) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate De Luca Bakery. Escaped Killer (Bernardo de Luca), Broken Gadget, Victim's Phone; Available after unlocking Chapter 2 * Ask Bernardo how he escaped prison. (Prerequisite: De Luca Bakery investigated) * Examine Broken Gadget. (Result: Compass) * Analyze Compass. (12:00:00; New Suspect: August Eastman) * Ask August why he gave an expensive gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Compass analyzed) * Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Code deciphered) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears an anti-pollution mask) * Investigate Glass Window. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Contract; Prerequisite: Talk to August) * Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Movie Ticket) * Examine Movie Ticket. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Question Maria about her date with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Contract. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Examine Unknown Substance. (Result: Colorful Chalk) * Ask Cecilia why the victim terminated her placement. (Prerequisite: Colorful Chalk identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Bakery Counter. (Clues: Basket, Sword, Mask; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) * Examine Basket. (Result: Test Tube) * Analyze Test Tube. (09:00:00; New Clue: DNA Test) * Examine DNA Test. (Result: Edgardo's DNA) * Question Bernardo about the victim being related to Enrico Motta. (Prerequisite: DNA identified) * Examine Sword. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Blood Types) * Ask Samantha why she stabbed the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Types identified) * Examine Mask. (Result: Threat) * Question August about his intimidation on the victim. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled) * Investigate Opera Seats. (Clues: Bloodstained Rag, Sledgehammer; Murder weapon identified: Sledgehammer; All tasks before must be done first) * Analyze Bloodstained Rag. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has scratch marks) * Examine Sledgehammer. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer is female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Beg, Borrow, or Steal (8/10). (No stars) Beg, Borrow, or Steal 8/10 * Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clue: Robbery Bag; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 8/10) * Examine Robbery Bag. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) * Question August about The Ladri's origins. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Investigate De Luca Bakery. (Clues: Metal Pieces, Torn Paper; Available after unlocking Beg, Borrow, or Steal 8/10) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Mini Tablet) * Examine Mini Tablet. (Result: Memory Chip) * Analyze Memory Chip. (09:00:00) * Ask Cecilia about the stranger leaving her gifts. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Memory Chip analyzed) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Execution Order) * Examine Execution Order. (Result: Gale's Execution Order) * Analyze Gale's Execution Order. (09:00:00) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Clearford